


Starscream's daughter

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: She was born during the war, and she is Starscream daughter! But he kept this secret under lock and key until the day his daughter decided to join the Decpticons in a somewhat different way ...Follow the story of Stormrunner and hers adventures in search of her Sire.This fic is an improved re-read of an old fic of mine that I deleted and present to Astellehope which will contain more scenes of struggles and humor, in addition to cute scenes and spicy scenes.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime/Starscream, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 44
Kudos: 28





	1. An unexpected arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astellehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/gifts).



Megatron was holding a meeting with his second-in-command, the Nemesis ship doctor and a few more Decepticons in addition to Vehicons. They were discussing about creating a plan to, at last, put an end to the life of the Autobots as well as how to solve the stock of enerjon that was getting lower and lower in the aircraft when a Vehicon enters the meeting.

Vehicon: Lord Megatron sorry for interrupting but we have a problem

Megatron: what kind of problem?

Vehicon: someone hacked our communication and is asking for a space bridge to this location as soon as possible

Megatron: this bot is either very brave or very stupid. Who is it?

Vehicon: introduced himself as Stormrunner, sir

Starscream, upon hearing that name, is so surprised that he drops the dataped he holds and goes over to Vehicon and holds it, almost shaking it

Starscream: did you give the order to open the space bridge?

Vehicon: negative, Soundwave is waiting for orders from Megatron to know the next step

Starscream upon hearing this turns into his vehicle mode, an R-12 type jet, and goes at full speed to Soundwave that was at his workplace and was most responsible for the space bridge. Starscream didn't even care about Megatron's calls for order.

Starcream when it reached where it was Soundwave goes to him

Starscream: open the bridge!

Soundwave: Negative. Orders not received from Megatron.

Starscream pushes the lilac drone bot to the side and he himself starts typing orders to turn on the space bridge. Megatron arrives at the site along with Knockout

Megatron: Starscream! What do you think you are doing?! Stop this madness immediately!

Starscream does not obey and a space bridge opens on the spot, it did not take long before a small dark gray J-15 type military jet with lilac and dark blue lines could be seen leaving the space bridge. In the middle of the flight the small jet turns into a young femme. It had long and thin claws, the wings were in the vehicle mode on the back, but what attracted the most attention was its armor, the armor did not seem to be that of a seeker as it was thicker and heavier and very much resembled the armor styles of a grounder type.

young femme: close the bridge before he enters!

Starscream puts the command to close the bridge, but something, or rather, someone, manages to cross it before the point closes completely, it was Lockdown.

Lockdown moves his neck from side to side and smiles

Lockdown: I love it when my prey doesn't allow itself to be captured easily. The hunt gets even better

Starscream stands in front of the young seeker and, if looking killed, Lockdown would be on the ground offline because Starscream had a look of fury never seen before, not even by Megatron

Lockdown: get out of the way Seeker, this half-breed is my prey. Do you have any idea how hard mixed people are to find? Especially one that manages to put itself in flight vehicle mode. oh ... i can't wait to dismember her...

That Lockdown phrase was enough to make Starscream completely lose control and Starscream NEVER lost control, his red eyes shone more than ever, and in the second, the second in command of the Decepticons was in front of Lockdown, at an incredible speed. that has never been seen before by his companions.

Starscream activated his cannon but Lockdown manages to dodge by a thread but his left shoulder is destroyed. Lockdown did not have time to think when Starscream swung his body around and kicked the hunter in the neck, causing him to fall a few feet forward and, even before Lockdown could stand, Starscream caused his claws to increase in size and size. become sharper, something that Megatron, Knockout and Soundwave look very surprised because they didn’t know that the seeker could do that, just as they didn’t know that Starscream could lose control that way and all because of a young femme.

The second in command of the Decepticons did not think twice before crossing Lockdown's chest using his long and deadly claws and, still with the claws inside the hunter, made a quick movement to the side opening his chest showing the spark of the life of the bot. Spark that Starscream now held inside his chest.

Lockdown: n-no ... wait ... don't ... do ... th-

Starscream smashes the spark using his own hand causing Lockdown's life to slowly leave his eyes until he is completely offline.

Starscream makes your claws return to normal and goes to the young femme

Starscream: Are you okay, Stormrunner?

Stormrunner: I've been better

Starscream puts the young bot on its feet

Starscream: why didn't you use our closed communication?

Stormrunner: ah ... about that ... I completely forgot. But in my defense, I didn't have much time to think

Starscream makes a facepalm

Starscream: but did you have enough time to hack the ship's internal communication?

Stormrunner: I'm not sure if the defense is so low! I passed through the firewalls easily, the seven of them

Soundwave: Impossible

Stormrunner looks at Soundwave

Stormrunner: oh, did you create the firewalls? I have to say that the work was magnificent, but forgot to put the codes 29933 and 33878 in the security protocols

Soundwave: incorrect, these codes would cancel measures RD 2998 and RD 3323

Stormrunner: not if you used the internal IP with the external of human satellites

Soundwave is silent, quieter than usual, and he goes to the control desk and codes appear on the screen as he scans

Stormrunner: wow! Would this be a 3999 era cybertroian sign?

Stormrunner goes to Soundwave and looks at the codes and how quickly he could program

Stormrunner: can I suggest an update with my code?

Stormrunner starts typing on the keys next to Soundwave and more codes appear on the screen. The two were creating a new type of codes together

Starscream just looks at the scene and sighs in relief but he seemed to be forgetting something ...

Furious Megatron put himself right behind his second in command

Megatron: Starscream ...

Oh right, he forgot about Megatron.


	2. The new scout is a genius

Megatron stared at Starscream, waiting for answers but he was not patient enough to hear anything at that moment.

Megatron: I don't care what kind of relationship you have with this young femme Starscream. I want her out of here! Our energy levels are getting lower and lower and we can't have anyone else on board!

Right now Stormrunner smiles sideways, as if she's waiting for this opportunity

Stormrunner: what if I had the solution to increase the energy supply?

Stormrunner turns and stares at Megatron, she had bright blue eyes like two sapphires and something in those eyes bothered the Decepticon leader a lot.

Megatron stops paying attention to Starscream and looks at the young bot

Megatron: speak

Stormrunner: no, no, before I speak you have to agree with three of my requests. it is my condition to be able to give you the formulas that I created for the creation of synthetic Energon

Not only did Megatron look at her, but like Soundwave and Knockout, too, surprised, Starscream's look was more like "what are you planning".

Megatron: and how do I know if your formula works?

Stormrunner: formulas. I have 3 different types and one of them has a 2% chance of creating medium quality energon

Megatron gives a low growl, he didn't take it very well when someone ordered him around or demanded him

Megatron: what are the conditions?

Stormrunner smiles and puts his hands together.

Stormrunner: First, I must become the new scout for the Decepticons with only patrol and reconnaissance missions

Now it was Starscream's turn to look surprised and he was going to say something, he even opened his mouth but he saw the eyes of the young bot who were looking at him now, a determined look typical of a young leader who knew what he was doing and then decides to keep silent.

Megatron: a small bot like you has no battle experience to serve me

Stormrunner gives a low laugh

Stormrunner: I knew you were old, but I didn't know that your audio didn't work very well or you didn't understand me well? I said reconnaissance and patrol mission only, old junk

Okay, that was enough for Megatron to attack the young femme but this, out of nowhere, became invisible and disappeared, and seconds later, Megatron put one knee on the floor as if something had forced his knee joints and, at that moment, he he felt something in his neck and Stormrunner reappeared.

Stormrunner: Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I'm helpless

Stormrunner had a blade on Megatron's neck and another on his knee joint, the blades came out of her upper arms, they were hidden blades. Double swords.

Megatron growls

Stormrunner removes the blades and places himself in front of Megatron

Stormrunner: camouflage is my specialty, I can make myself invisible for a while and I take advantage of that time to give my blow

Megatron gets up, still angry but he didn't want to admit that the young bot was good and her offer looked tempting

Megatron: what are the other conditions

Stormrunner smiles again

Stormrunner: every 180 terrestrial cycles Starscream should receive a cube of high quality energon and every 90 terrestrial cylinders he should receive 2 cubes of medium quality energon. This is my second condition

Okay, now Starscream really looks surprised

Megatron: and the third?

Stormrunner stops smiling and she looks extremely serious

Stormrunner: you are totally forbidden to opine or interfere in my private life or the life of Starscream

Megatron: as if I wanted to do something like that

Stormrunner: So do we have a deal?

Megatron: if you fail you can be sure that there will be consequences for height

Stormrunner: I never fail

Megatron: the formulas

Stormrunner goes to Soundwave and asks him to be a dataped and the decepeticon obeys, much to everyone's surprise although it wouldn't be a surprise since Soundwave always liked sparklings and youngliks, something like a kind of protector of them.

Stormrunner starts typing formulas into the dataped

Stormrunner: using fossil fuels that organics call petroleum it is possible to create low quality synthetic energy in six days but if using rocket fuel it is possible to create low quality energy in just two days and with a 2% chance of creating one of medium quality and the fuel known as ethanol can be used to create energon delicacies with a sweeter flavor. I suggest using ethanol created by sugar cane for a better result

Stormrunner returns the dataped to Soundwave and looks at Megatron with a triumphant air

Megatron: Soundwave send the data to Shockwave for confirmation and, if the formulas prove useful, the conditions you spoke about will be fulfilled

Stormrunner smiles and goes to Starscream to stand in front of him like a child waiting to be nurtured

Starscream takes a long breath and pats her head, which makes Stormrunner very happy

Knockout: wait, wait! Only I think something is wrong here? How did this young bot create formulas that even Soundwave couldn't create?

Stormrunner looks at Knockout

Stormrunner: because I am a naturally genius

Knockout; it proves nothing! And what is your relationship with Starscream?

Stormrunner looks at Starscream and then at Knockout

Stormrunner: Are you jealous?

Knockout: as if !!

Megatron: enough!

Megatron looks at Stormrunner

Megatron: Knockout have a point. What are you really and what is your reaction to my second in command?

Stormrunner: my name is Stormrunner, I'm 35 vyorns old, that is, in organic time I would be 2800 years old and Starscream is my carrier which in organic language means that he would be like a mother to me. And, as you may have noticed, I was born and raised on Earth while the war is still going so I know everything about the cultures of organics, known as humans. 

There is a deathly silence for a few seconds until everyone on board the Nemesis ship hears a huge "WHAT ?!" in Megatron's voice.


	3. *extra: the note*

Starscream was having a drink at Magnus' bar, in fact he had drunk too much when a big blue-eyed bot decided to help him take it home. Decepticons and Autobots were in the middle of a war but it was the day of the creator and none of the spartes wanted to fight and, for an unknown reason, it was not raining acid rain

Starscream worked as a scientist in Vos and was one of the best but his research was canceled due to the war or that was what the young scientist seeker was telling the bot that helped him walk the streets. The bot listened to Starscream and his complaints patiently and seemed to have fun seeing the seeker drunk, it was cute in his blue eyes. In reality the blue eyes looked to the Decepticon all the time at the bar, the slender shape of the jet caught his attention and his ruby eyes seemed to invite him so when he saw the seeker needing help after drinking too much he wasted no time.

It was not the first time that he had seen Starscream, they had seen each other before in Vos for a brief period of time but they never managed to talk properly.

Seeing that he would not be able to take Starscream to his house, the bot decided to stop at a nearby inn and, when he put him in the berth, the seeker steals a kiss.

The blue-eyed bot surprised but not wanting to miss the opportunity of that moment returns the kiss and, going further, embraces him with his big arms

The gesture went far beyond a simple kiss and the two spent the night together.

When the blue-eyed bot was the first out of reload mode and decided to take a quick shower before going back to check on Starscream, however, in the middle of the shower, he heard the bedroom door close and when he went to see , the seeker was no longer in the room and he found only a note written in the cybertroian language that the jet had left.

Days later the war had started again not long after, he fled the planet in a ship with his team members to planet earth but he never forgot that night, he couldn't forget, he still he hoped to make the seeker his sparkbond when the war was over because he knew there was goodness in him.

35 vyorns had passed since that moment and, to this day, he still kept that night's note with affection and care.


	4. The plan worked out

Soundwave covered the audios of Stormrunner when Megatron and Soundwave started to argue right there, the Decepticon spy was protecting the young femme from the heavy words Megatron was playing against Starscream without knowing that the young bot could read lips. Stormrunner found this part of Soundwave cute.

Stormrunner continues to read Megatron's lips when he asks Starscream who her Sire is and her Carrier's response saying he didn't know who he was because he was drunk on that day. Lies.

Stormrunner was the only person in the entire universe who managed to know when Starscream lied, he gave little signals almost unnoticeable by his body when he lied. Starscream was an excellent actor and a liar by nature, if he were human he would certainly be the most Oscar-winning author of all time for his performance.

Stormrunner knew that her father lied about who her Sire would be, but she didn't know why, she knew, too, that they both spent the night together before Magnus's bar closed due to the war in Cybertron on one of the few days in that Decepticons and Autobots did not fight because of what that day represented for Cybertroians: Day of the Creator. In human language it would be like Christmas or something like that but in Cybertron it was the day in acid rain falling all day and nobody was crazy enough to fight that day however, almost 36 vyorns ago, that day was spent without rain for some reason that only Allspark could say...

Stormrunner knew that Starscream was only afraid of two things: the first was that something bad would happen to his daughter, that is, her. Starscream could be one of the most cruel Decepticons that history has ever seen, but he was an excellent Carrier and caregiver and did everything for his daughter. Including faking death itself to hide on planet Earth even before the Autobots fled there. Starscream chose this planet to give birth and create sparkling without problems until the Autobots and Decepticons decide to take their war to the human-infested planet ... Luckily, Stormrunner was already a grown up and could take care of herself when Starscream didn't. was around and it didn’t take long for Megatron to find his second-in-command on the planet and force him back into activity even though he was weak, which helped the Seeker in his lie saying he had been in stasis mode for a long time and that his body wandered through space until it fell into a canyon on the planet and remained there. His wounds from past battles, the lack of paint on his body and his air of tiredness and fatigue from creating Stormrunner alone helped, very much, everyone to believe his biggest lie.

Stormrunner still remembers, as if it were yesterday, Starscream going to the hideout to see if she was okay, still remembers the times when he appeared all bruised and with energy pouring out of his wounds after being beaten up by Megatron for failing a mission and, even in those conditions, go to it to deliver cubes of energon. The reason Seeker misses his missions is because he didn’t consume the emergon for himself, he would take it to Stormrunner in hiding so she could feed better. Which leads to Starscream's second biggest fear: Megatron.

Starscream always had a fear of Megatron, that was obvious, there was no bot that was not afraid of the leader of the Decepticons but that fear was even greater when the seeker was forced to return to activities and it was not because of him, but because of him of what Megatron could do with his daughter ...

At first Stormrunner thought that this reason could be that Megatron was her Sire so she created a plan that took 3 terrestrial years to complete.

First she had to create something that caught Megatron's attention which would give her a reason to be accepted as a Decepticon member and that was to create the formula for the synthetic energon. In reality, she wanted to create a new type of fuel that could be used to get enough energy for a bot to function normally, and in a chemical accident, she discovered that human fuel could be used to create energy under certain conditions and , from this error, she improved the formula and its use in addition to having used other fuels in the tests which resulted in the creation of the three formulas. The easy part was done, now it was knowing how to introduce yourself to Megatron without raising suspicion, luckily she didn't have to wait long.

Lockdown was on the planet, he seemed to be hunting a Predacon. Although Stormrunner didn't know what that was, she saw an opportunity there. Lockdown was known for hunting distinct prey so she would be his next prey after all a mestizo draws a lot of attention, especially one who was not heavy enough and could put himself in the shape of an air vehicle. She waited for the exact moment to "show up" before Lockdown, she pretended she hadn't felt his presence when, in reality, she knew that the hunter had seen her and was analyzing her when she put herself in a jet shape, drawing attention of the green bot to start hunting.

The next part of the plan was to have a space bridge opened by the Decepticons for her and she knew that the only one who would do that would be Starscream, but using their private communication channel would not be enough reasons so she hacked the internal communication of the Nemesis ship and she was surprised by the firewalls, how well they were made but not as well programmed as her codes.

With everything ready, she let herself be chased by Lockdown and entered the Decepticons' communication asking for help and, as predicted, Starscream opened the bridge for her.

Already on the ship and with the space hunter offline due to her father's fury, okay, she didn't expect that from her Carrier, she was waiting for the best time to present her formula and, while she didn't arrive, she decided to see the Soundwave computer that was a thousand times greater than the human technology it used to create codes.

When Megatron said that the energon energy levels were low, Stormrunner presented her solution and her conditions. In the beginning, conditions would only be the first two, but when she analyzed the leader of the Decepticons better, she noticed that he was not her Sire. Megatron's shape and his scarlet eyes made that clear, so she decided to add the third item to the demands list as a way to protect her and Starscream. The second item on her demand list was for her Carrier to have quality energon since he never got well on her behalf as Starsream gave her all the energy she could get.

Seeing that Megatron was out of the question, she made the second option she had about who her Sire be the most plausible, the only option that would explain Starscream's fear of Megatron and what he could do with her since, after all, what did Megatron hate the most besides being disobeyed? Easy: Autobots.

Autobot was the only explanation that Stormrunner had and that made sense for Starscream not to reveal to anyone, even his own daughter, who would be Sire. Megatron's fury would be such that he could take them both offline and without thinking twice, which leads to her first demand, to become a scout.

By turning into a Stormrunner scout you could get information about the Autobots that were on the ground at that time. The chances of her Sire being in the group of the planet was less than 1% so she wanted to discard this possibility soon in order to be able to search for the Autobots that were still fighting on the planet Cybertron and look for the groups of Autobots that were roaming the galaxies in search of natural energon and the best way to get this information, naturally, was to be a scout.

Her plan had worked out when Shockwave joined the group informing Megatron that the formulas worked.

Stormrunner was now a Decepticon and the emblem on her chest was proof of that.


	5. *extra:Still a kid inside*

It had been two months since Stormrunner became a scout for the Decepticons, and her missions were basically road observation and reconnaissance. Nothing too much trouble. When she was not on a mission, she helped Soundwave collect information or helped Shockwave in his laboratory, and when she wasn't doing anything, she secretly played with Laserbrick and Ravage.

Stormrunner was a good scout, when she received orders she was able to carry them out perfectly. Some Vehicons still questioned whether she really was the daughter of Starscream because of the great difference between the two, especially in well-accomplished missions ... but still, when Stormrunner wanted to act according to her age, be a youngling , and not worrying about plans, missions and getting information about her Sire, she was still hiding. She didn't want to be seen as weak, especially by Megatron so when she wanted to have fun she just did it on the sly although sometimes she could hear her laughter as she played with Laserbrick and Ravage through the corridors of the ship outside, Stormrunner couldn't hide much well the joy she felt when she won Shockwave a plush in the form of one of his experiments, Predacon. The plush was large, almost her size and had the shape of the dragon Predacon that she has not yet personally see him for security reasons according to the scientist Decepticon.

As much as Stormrunner told everyone that she didn't like the present, the photos Starscream had of her sleeping in his berth hugging the plush said the opposite. Stormrunner was still a child inside.


	6. The trap and new plan

Soundwave and Stormrunner are analyzing human communications when they encounter a transmission from Agent Fowler, the human military agent who helped the Autobots and Stormrunner was interested in that communication. In the missions she was going to, she had never met the Autobot group and this opportunity was perfect for her to analyze enemy bots in search of clues.

Fowler was combining the transport of an experimental fuel from one base to another. Perfect opportunity not only to get information, but also a new fuel that can be combated to create synthetic energy.

Stormrunner: Soundwave notify the bridge that I will get this information. Open the space bridge.

Soundwave looks at the young scout

Stormrunner; don't worry, i can handle a simple human group alone

Soundwave opens the bridge and the young femme takes her jet form across the bridge and goes to the spot, positioning herself on top of a mountain and watching like a white truck surrounded by black armored cars. She counted 4 armored cars, the white truck with the fuel inside. It would be an easy and quick job, as always.

Beautiful mistake ...

Stormrunner puts himself in the shape of an aeronautical vehicle and goes to the group in mid-air and returns to android form, landing right on top of an armored car in the back causing the humans of that car to leave already shooting at it

Using claws Seeker destroys the other two armored cars and launches one of the destroyed cars against the latter and, incredible as it may seem, the humans of the vehicles were alive since they left shooting at her

Stormrunner didn’t care about the shots because they didn’t cause damage, they just ruined her painting, then she laughed with Knockout for basic repairs and a new painting hearing him complain about having spoiled the new painting he did on her: a light silver with two dark blue lines on the wings and a lilac line below.

Stormrunner goes to the truck and using the claws opens the roof part to be able to see the type of fuel, but the truck was empty, well, almost empty, Agent Fawler was inside and holding an M20A1 type bazooka.

Fawler: adios

Fawler fires the bazooka at Stormrunner's head that was right in front of him but Stormrunner manages to duck in time, which caused her to fall on her butt and the missile hit the mountain a few meters behind causing a small explosion

Stormrunner comes out of shock

Stormrunner: okay, I really didn't expect this ...

the young scout hears sounds of proton cannons ready to be fired and notes that she was surrounded by the Autobots

Stormrunner: oh sure, an ambush ... how original ...

Stormrunner gets up and the Autobots notice how young she was, really young, she was younger than Bumblebee.

Fawler gets out of the truck and stands beside a big blue and red bot

Fawler: okay Decepticon, I want answers

Stormrunner looks at him with disdain

Stormrunner: if you say that I will deliver information then you are sadly mistaken.

Fawler: Why are the Decepticons stealing fuel? What is their purpose?

Stormrunner simply looks at her claws

Stormrunner: nothing to comment

Fawler gets furious

Fawler: Prime, do something !!

One second, did he say Prime? Optimus Prime? the leader of the Autobots?

Stormrunner now looks at the big blue and red bot, it was the first time she saw Megatron's biggest enemy face to face and he was a little different than she had imagined, she thought he would be more robust and bigger. Beside him was a green bot, Bulkhead, behind her were Bumblebee and Arcee.

Optimus: I don't know the reasons that made you join the Decepticons being so young but I ask you to surrender peacefully

Stormrunner: you are good with words, Prime, but I must politically refuse, moreover I have to ...

Stormrunner stops talking because she noticed something stuck on Optimus Prime's wrist, it was a small piece of dark gray metal, Optimus wore it as a kind of bracelet

Stormrunner raises his arms up

Stormrunner: on second thought, I surrender

Bulhead looks at Optimus with suspicion

Arcee: I don't trust her, why would she give herself up so easily?

Bumblebee lets out beeps in agreement with the blue femme

Stormrunner puts his hands behind his head

Stormrunner: are you going to put me in custody or not?

Optimus calmly goes to her and puts on cybertro handcuffs, so she couldn’t fire weapons or put herself in a vehicle mode.

Optimus tells Ratchet to open the space bridge through the communicator and the Autobot group takes it inside. Fowler stayed behind with the agents to clean up the mess

Stormrunner now looked at the Autobot base, it was a very simple base and out of the corner of her eye she noticed three human children watching her from a higher part.

Miko: ha! I said that my plan to create a trap with false communication would work! You owe me 20 dollars, Jack

Jack: damn ...

Raf: even I had my doubts if it would really work ...

Miko looks at Decepticon

Miko: she is smaller than Bumblebee! Look! It only reaches up to his waist

Stormrunner didn't like being called shorty

Stormrunner: I'm sorry if I'm still growing

The Decepticon was really annoyed by Miko's comment

Ratchet: for Primus ... I never thought the Decepticons would use youngling to try to win the war ...

Stormrunner sits on the floor

Stormrunner; firstly, I earned my post on merit and secondly ... you should be more concerned with taking care of your patient's vocal cord than with me

Bumblebee makes a furious beep and Ratchet almost explodes, but Optimus manages to calm him by placing his hand on his chest and preventing him from responding to Decepticon

Stormrunner smiles looking at Ratchet, a snobbish smile

Miko: I already hate her

Rag: me too

Jack: Me three

Optimus: what are Megatron's goals for him to want human fossil fuel?

Stormrunner looks Optimus Prime from top to bottom and opens his mouth to say something but decides to keep quiet

Arcee: forget about Optimus, there is no way she can give us some kind of information

Bulkhead beats his big robotic hands together

Bulkhead: not if we use other methods

Optimus: Bulkhead we will not do that, we are not Decepticons

Bumblebee gives beeps

Stormrunner; oh shut up, your opinion was more stupid than that of the green bot without brain there

Raf: can you ... understand Bumbleee?

Bee da beeps

Stormrunner: you are!

Another beep

Stormrunner; no, you are!

The two young bots start arguing with each other, as if they were two friends

Ratchet: ENOUGH!

Bumblebee and Stormrunner look at Ratchet, then look at each other and turn their heads to the opposite side, like two brothers who just fought and were angry with each other

Ratchet: now I will have to put up with another child at the base ... how wonderful ...

Stormrunner; don't compare me to them

Ratchet: is it? have you seen your age?

Stormrunner: hey! i already have almost 36 vyorns !!

Arcee: for Primus ... you were born during the war

Stormrunner; don't say, how did you find out?

Arce: .............. I agree with Bulkhead, we have to take other measures for her to speak

Optimus Prime takes a long breath

Stormrunner stares at Optimus, she already had a plan in her head but she needed more time to put on and practice

Stormrunner then decides to buy time and get something information along the way.

Stormrunner: so ... why hasn't the yellow voice been recovered yet?

Ratchet: extensive damage to his channels, he needs a new voice box but on this planet there are no materials needed for that

Stormrunner signals Bumblebee to approach, Bumblebee, suspiciously approaches slowly

Stormrunner: open your mouth

Bumblebe looks at decepticon

Stormrunner; don't give me that look, just open it, i'm wearing the handcuffs so i can't hurt you

Bumblebee opens his mouth

Stormrunner looks

Stormrunner; how is his connection with voice receivers?

Ratchet doesn't quite understand what she meant by that just replies that they were fine

Stormrunner goes to a part of the base where there were pieces and scraps and starts to separate some pieces

Stormrunner: trash ... trash ... usable ... trash ... would you have the I-14 tool?

Ratchet: ah ... yes, why?

Stormrunner: perfect, give it to me with the D-198 parts

Ratchet: like hell I will!

Stormrunner sighs

Stormrunner; look, I'm a prisoner of you for now, I'm handcuffed and surrounded by adult bots

Stormrunner looks at Bumblebee

Stormrunner: well, almost all adults. I just want something to pass the time

Ratchet looks at Optimus and he signals to give her the tools

Stormrunner starts working on something, but she doesn't say what and for the next three hours she just focused on finishing whatever it was, all with the watchful eyes of autobots and young humans who whispered among themselves trying to guess what she was doing

Stormrunner signals Bumblebee to go to her and asks him to stand at her height

Stormrunner; you should feel a slight sting

In a quick movement, for someone handcuffed, Stormrunner puts on the bumblebee neck a black choker with silver accents on the neck of the autobot scout which made Bee make a very loud beep of pain

Arcee: I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!

Arcee pounces against Stormrunner but she manages to dodge

Stormrunner: oh stop being dramatic! I said you would feel a sting!

Bumblebee: but you didn't say it would be painful !!

The group was now looking at Bumblebee, quite surprised

Raf: Bee ... your voice ...

Bumblebee; what about my voice? ..... my voice! i got my voice back!

Stormrunner; not really, you don't have your voice back, i just created a translator that connects to your vocal servant that makes your beeps be translated. only that

Ratchet: directly at his servants? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? if you connected the wrong servant it would be a catastrophe!

Stormrunner: I never make mistakes.

Jack: but we catch you, you are a prisoner

Stormrunner: oh, really?

The handcuffs that immobilized her now fell to the floor, creating a large clank

Stormrunner strokes her wrists

Autobots put themselves in attack form and with cannons ready

Stormrunner; oh relax, i won't do anything. I'm not as crazy as my Carrier

Optimus: is your carrier a Decpeticon?

Stormrunner: Optimus, we need to talk, alone


	7. True fear

Stormrunner was in front of Optimus Prime, very serious, he wanted to talk to him alone but before he said anything else, Agent Fowler entered the place, already shouting

Stormrunner; want to know something? Forget I want to talk to you ...

Stormrunner goes to Ratchet's workplace and picks up pieces of paper and starts writing something

Stormrunner; pretend I'm not here

Optimus was not understanding anything, much less the other Autobots

Fawler: Can I know why this decepticon is not in a cell?

Optimus: hunm ... because she is young?

Stormrunner: wow ... if that was the best you can say ...

Bumblebee: you're not helping yourself

Fawler: wait ... can yellow now speak?

Stormrunner looks at the human agent and then at the Autobots

Stormrunner: you didn't get a better human to help you?

Ratchet: I ask myself that every day ...

Bulkhead; hey, but what do we do? Do we give it back to the Decepticons?

Stormrunner: they could ask for a rescue for me, although I bet Megatron would be against it since I failed in the mission and ...

Stormrunner stops talking and panics

Stormrunner; this is not good, it is not good at all!

Stormrunner leaves what she was writing on Ratchet's desk

Stormrunner; oh Primus my Carrier will go crazy if I don't come back and when he loses control he will screw up and Megatron will have to discipline him

Stormrunner paced like crazy

Stormrunner: I already noticed that Megatron wants my carrier for him but for some reason he hasn't done it yet, maybe for pride, now that I decided to appear his plans must have changed and this is not a good sign because I can't say what he can do it now

The Autobots were not understanding anything, but they were watching her apprehensively that the young bot had some kind of nervous breakdown in the systems

Stormrunner: ah Primus if I had found out about my Sire before I would have made a different kind of plan than this one to give myself up to get more information ... now I'm stuck here and my carrier must be crazy with worry and Megatron can be taking advantage of that to make a sparkbond at any time ...

Stormrunner increases the pace

Stormrunner: okay, no panic, no panic .. what can I do to get out of this situation ... the obvious answer would be to kill Megatron but I don’t have enough strength for that, at least not now ... maybe ... no, no, killing Megatron now wouldn't do any good, it would just leave my carrier with more work to do ... unless .... no, stupid idea with probabilities below 7% of working

Stormrunner now looks at Optimus Prime

Stormrunner; 7% is still a chance ...

Stormrunner stands before the leader of the Autobots

Stormrunner: I have no time for doubts or possibilities, I need clear and objective answers! I was clear?

Optimus; han ... okay ...

Optimus was very confused

Stormrunner: have you ever sparkbonded someone?

Optimus: what? no! what kind of question is that?!

Stormrunner: would you accept a Decepticon on your team if he changed sides? Maybe two ...

Optimus: if they really want to become good, yes, I would accept

Stormrunner: you ... ohPrimus I have no idea how to say this if I'm not direct ...

Stormrunner swallows and stares at Optimus Prime

Stormrunner: do you like Starscream?

The base echoed a "WHAT ?!" unification of Autobots and humans on site

Bulkhead: I think some of her circuits are fried

Arcee: this or she contracted the Decepticon madness

Bee was so surprised that he blew a beep, forgetting that he could speak again

Ratchet and Optimus were the only ones who were silent, the two were great friends and the exchange of looks that they did with each other said something that only they could understand

Optimus: a long time ago

another "What ?!" echoed

Optimus: but we chose different paths and I left the past behind

Stormrunner: well ... it was only a 7% chance that the plan would work so I'm not surprised ...

Stormrunner back and forth again

Stormrunner: Now go back to the plan to assassinate Megatron because there is no way I want him to be my new Sire ...

Ratchet: what the hell are you talking about?

Stormrunner stops walking and starts to shake a little

Stormrunner: if he finds out ... if he finds out ... oh Primus he will take me offline ... me and him offline ...

Optimus did not know what was happening and, as if it were instinct, he simply embraces the young femme who was trembling with fear. Tears of energon come out of Stormrunner's eyes

Stormrunner: please ... please ... I beg ... Don't let Megatron find out ... please ...

Optimus: find out about what?

Stormrunner was so scared, but so scared that she couldn't think straight, she couldn't put herself seriously, at that moment she was just a helpless youngling like any other

Stormrunner: that I am the daughter of a Decepticon with an Autobot ...


	8. *extra: oportunity*

A few months ago, Starscream had a serious argument with Megatron who ordered him to tell who his daughter's Sire was, but Starscream followed up with the lie saying he was drunk because of the strong drink energon and followed up with the story that he didn't he remembered that night and today, again, they were discussing why Starscream wanted to go to the place where Stormrunner was "kidnapped" and go against the Autobots.

Megatron had never seen this side of his second in command, a side that made him more vulnerable than anything he had ever seen or done with the Seeker in the past. Starscream was shaking, it was a mixture of fear and anger and maybe something else that the leader of the decepticons had not noticed.

Starscream told himself that she would be fine, that she was smart and that she would not give any kind of information to the enemies but his voice when he spoke it trembled.

Megatron took the young air commander to the quarter and locked the iron door behind him, to ensure that Starscream did not leave and did something silly.

Megatron seemed amused to see Starsccream weak and helpless, he liked to see him submissive, it was a rare sight that he wanted to be able to see forever ...

It took a while for Starscream to calm down, now he was lying in the berth, recharging, while hugging the Predacon plush that belonged to Stormrunner and it was at that moment that Megatron decided: he would save his commander's little sparkling and, with that, he would with Starscream to be submissive to him and, if he didn't want to, it would hurt his little one instead.

It was the perfect plan, not only would he have Starscream forever by his side but he could have the little scout working for him and, as a rule, he could use it as a stress reliever hitting her since she was not his and, as it never would be there was no reason to keep her alive at least not until he had an heir via Starscream


	9. The  true face of evil

Megatron enters Medical Bay, he had asked Knockout, when he checked in Stormrunner to collect programming samples from her and put in the database to find out who her Sire would be since, by the age of the young femme, Starscream had a affair with someone during the war and Megatron wanted to know who he was at all costs.

Knockout already had the results, he was shaking holding the datapad with the result. Megatron, without any patience, takes the datapad from the doctor's hand and looks at the result.

Megatron's eyes are redder than usual and he smashes the datapad with his hand and leaves the medical bay with an uncontrollable fury

Knockout: this is not good, it is not good ...

Knockout sends a message to Soundwave and Shockwave informing them of the test results in the hope that they could prevent a slaughter. The three liked Stormrunner very much, saw her as a family and even saw Starscream as a member, somewhat unusual, that fit this family full of problems.

Soundwave was running to the command room where Starscream was waiting for a message from the autobots to find out about the rescue, Knockout was totally desperate preparing the medical bay for all types of emergencies and, Soundwave, was getting in touch with the Autobots.

And then it happened ... the whole ship can hear a scream

Soundwave enters the control room and is faced with a horrible scene.

One of Starscream's wings was on the ground, there was enerjon everywhere ... Megatron full of fury held the seeker around his neck while the other hand was on the wing and, little by little, Megatron tore the wing off the back of the decepticon causing that Starscream lost even more enerjon and, still not satisfied, launched the jet against the control panel with all the force causing electric sparks to go out through almost the entire body of Starscream.

The damage was severe, the air commander was barely able to keep his eyes open, it was so much pain that he felt he didn't even feel anything anymore, and yet he smiles as he looks at Megatron, a victory smile

Starscream; you ... cof ... found out ....

Starscream spits enerjon

Megatron returns to hold Starscream by the neck and puts him against a wall

Megatron: of all the bots, of all you could have chosen, WHY HE ?? !!

Starscream smirks

Starscream: it just happened, we had met before the war started and that day it just happened

Megatron didn't like the answer at all so much that he made the jet hit the ground once more and stepped on top of it, putting all his weight on it, making it possible to hear more gears being broken

Starscream spits enerjon again, this time in greater quantity

Knockout arrives at the site next to Shockwave, both met in the middle of the road, and mabos are surprised by the scene did not want to believe what they saw

Megatron sees the group standing at the door

Megatron: Knockout stop the bleeding, I want Starscream alive so he can see what I will do with his sparkling

Starscream: no! don't you dare touch it!

Starscream managed to find the strength to attack Megatron using his claws and made a small wound on his face, but the big Decepticon took him by the arm and gave the seeker a hard blow to the neck, which caused Starscream to enter an emergency stasis mode.

Megatron releases Starscream and he falls to the ground making a big 'bang'

Knockout goes to the commander on the ground and starts working to stop the enerjon leaks, the Starscream state was not good, not really good

Megatron looks at Soundwave and Shockwave

Megatron: find Stormrunner and bring her to me

Megatron's scarlet eyes were like the eyes of a beast looking for prey for the simple pleasure of hunting and killing, and, furious and hateful, Megatron returns to his quarter

Soundwave and Shockwave now join Knockout to help Starscream, Soundwave being the chief scientist for the Decepticons managed to help stop the leak and Soundwave managed to back up the Starscream programs just in case he suffered any neural damage from this damage could be remedied.

Knockout had his hands covered with starscream enerjon

Knockout: this is not right

Soundwave and Shockwave look at the doctor

Knockout: I know that Starscream is not one of the best bots in the world but he didn't deserve to go through it ... he is a good carrier ... he ... he ... he is good with Stormrunner ... me I don't want them both to be offline !!

Soundwave: ............................... I will not allow

Knockout and Shockwave look at Soundave, it was rare to hear his real voice, usually Soundwave used recording voices from other bots to communicate.

Soundwave: I will not obey this order from Megatron, I will not hurt Stormrunner or deliver it to him

Shockwave already knew that lately Soundwave was not agreeing how Megatron led the Decepticons, how he wasn't being rational and that he didn't want the Decepticons' good, he just wanted to get revenge on Optimus Prime and nothing else

Shockwave: if we don't obey we will be illogical

Knockout looks at Shockwave

Knockout: not everything in life has to be seen as data! what does your spark want you to do? what do you really want to do?

In Shockwave's memory, the smiling face of little Stormrunner appears when she received the predacon plush

Shockwave: saving her is the best logic to do

The three nod with their heads

Knockout: I will take care of Starscream until it is stabilized enough for transportation

Shockwave: I will send another message to the Autobots over the secure line

Shockwave: I'll do the preparations and get the space bridge ready

Once again they nod their heads and, for the first time in their lives, they feel their spark happy to have chosen the right thing to do


	10. The true face of good

Optimus Prime placed the young Stormrunner in the berth in his quarters and covers her with a blanket and, when he leaves, he sees that Ratchet called him because they were receiving a broadcast from the Decepticons

Optimus joins the group just when the transmission starts, it was Shockwave.

Shockwave: Can you hear me?

Optimus: yes Shockwave, we managed to listen to you perfectly. is it about the rescue of little Decpeticon?

Shockwave: negative

Autobots get confused

Optimus: I'm sorry ... I don't understand. Don't you want her back?

Shockwave: Negative. Stormrunner safer with you

At least now the group knew the name of the little scout Decepticon

Optimus: how come she is safe with us? what's going on for ...

Optimus did not finish his speech because of the transmission you can hear a terrible cry of pain

Shockwave looks in the direction of where the scream came from

Optimus: Shockwave what's going on ?? !!

Shockwave: Stormrunner is safe with you. Stormrunner safe with Sire

Optimus is baffled

Optimus: what do you mean with Si ...

Shockwave disconnects

Optimus was in shock, as were the rest of the Autobots

Arcee: what's going on?

Bumblebee: what's going on on the Nemesis ship?

Bulkhead: how come she will be safe with her Sire? Has anyone here had sparklings?

Optimus and Ratchet look at each other

Optimus: Ratchet ....

Ratcher; don't say anything else, I'll do some tests now

Optimus looks at the team

Optimus: I need to tell you something ...

Optimus says that, during the war, he met a bot in a bar and both had drunk too much, he also said that he always liked that bot before the war started, but he stayed with the Decepticons and that this bot also liked him and that , that night, they had separated forever and each went to one side

Arcee: a thousand apologies, Optimus ... I didn't know you had lost your sparkbond ...

Optimus: don't regret it Arcee, I hadn't asked us to do the sparkbond yet at that time, maybe if I had asked for any of this it would be happening now ...

Bulkhead; and then? who was the bot?

Optimis: Starscream

At the base echoes a "WHAT ?!", the only one who didn't scream in surprise was Ratchet because this being Optimus Prime's best friend, he had known everything for a long time

Bumblebee; it means that our prisoner is ...

Ratchet returns with a dataped

Ratchet: I'm afraid so

Ratchet delivers the dataped to Optimus

Optimus; Stormrunner is my daughter

Ratchet: and she is a natural genius too

Ratchet takes the papers where Stormrunner had written something a while ago

Ratchet: these are formulas of how to transform fossil fuel from humans into enerjon

Fowler: that explains why the Decepticons were stealing oil

Miko: I don't know why the surprise, it was obvious that the little girl was Optimus' daughter

Everyone looks at Miko now

Miko: really? Didn't you notice that they have the same eyes?

Jack: how are we supposed to know just because of this?

Raf: yeah! programs and dna are the database, there is a lot that determines whether or not it belongs to one thing or the other ...

Miko: female instinct

Group looks at Arcee now

Arcee: don't look at me, I didn't feel anything

Bulkhead; well ... Arcee was never really feminine ...

Bulkhead gets slapped on the head, courtesy of the blue femme

Bumblebee: why did Starscream never tell you that you are Sire?

Optimus: I don't know Bumblebee, maybe he was too drunk at the time and he doesn't remember ...

Miko: Or, perhaps, hid it in order to protect it? He's a decepticon so he couldn't be with Megatron for having a daughter with an Autobot and he couldn't be with the Autobots for having a daughter with Decepticon. He must have thought that neither side would accept him

Group looks at Miko in surprise, what she said made a lot of sense, even too much

Optimus: I would have accepted Starscream! I would have accepted both!

Miko: what about the rest of the Autobots? Would they have accepted him at the time?

A deadly silence is set in place

Miko: that's what I thought

Optimus takes a long breath

Ratchet; Optimus go to rest, I'll try to connect with Shockwave to find out what's going on in Nemesis

Optimus nods and goes back to his room

Bumblebee; so ... the scream we hear?

Ratchet: possibly from Starscream, Megatron must have found out about the Sire and that he is Optimus

Bulkhead: is he okay?

Arcee: if he hasn't been offline yet ...

Bumblebee: Megatron can't get close to Stormrunner !!

Bulkhead: just going over me and my body off to get close to her!

Arcee; I agree! Decepticon or Autobot that youngling needs to be protected!

Ratchet: for the first time I agree with all of you

Fowler: I will go back to the base and ask for backup just in case

Raf opens his computer

Raf: I will look for signs of movement in the region

Jack and Miko help Raf in what they could

Bumblebee left to tour the region in search of the Decepticons along with Bulkhead, Arcee stayed with Ratchet to try a new communication with the Decepticons

Optimus looked at Stormrunner who recharges after so much crying, she was so small but she had already been through so much that someone young could not have. Optimus caresses her head carefully so as not to wake her and sees that she not only inherited Starscream's intelligence but also his wings and claws and the rest came practically from him.

Prime goes to a table and picks up a note that he has kept lovingly for years, a note left for him that night 35 vyorns ago, was written in the cybertron language

"I'm sorry, we can't be together. Not now, maybe never, not with this war. I'm sorry, we can't be together, but if there really is a Creator and there is life beyond Allspark I hope we will meet again and that time, we can walk together. "

Optimus holds the note tightly in his hand

Optimus: I didn't protect you correctly at that time, I didn't have the courage to go after you, to have fought for you, but now it will be different!

Optimus looks at Stormrunner who moved a little but was still on recharge

Optimus: this time I will protect you both, with all my strength and this time we will be together! Even if it costs the life of my spark and my matrix of leadership!

Optimus sits on the berth and carefully takes Stormrunner in his arms and places his forehead on her forehead

Optimus: I will protect you


	11. The escape

Knockout managed to stabilize Starscream but he was still at risk of life and the doctor Decepticon was not knowledgeable enough to perform delicate operations or equipment for this.

Knockout: we have to take him to Ratchet, he has seen all kinds of injuries caused by the war so he must know how to take care of Scream and, perhaps, how to save him ...

Soundwave says nothing, he was hoping Shockwave would be able to contact the Autobots before Megatron realized what they were planning. The silent bot leaves the medical bay and walks down the corridors and passes through Starscream's room, a little curious he enters, it was unlocked. the quarter was the same as all the others, except that in one corner there were games of puzzles and cybertroian codes in addition to the Predacon plush. Soundwave sees that on the table there were plans for new weapons, Starscream was a born genius when it came to creating new weapons. Soundwave runs his long fingers across the planes when he notices one that is not a weapon or the creation of one, but a mini-cassette for Stormrunner. On the side of the plans there was a note written by Starscream himself about the mini-cassette and where he said that it would have the shape of a fox, an animal that existed on the planet and that it was Stormrunner's favorite animal because they are small, elegant and very intelligent.

Soundwave never imagined that Starscream would be a good carrier for what it was. He also did not understand why the seeker did not ask for his help in creating the mini cassette for the young scout since he took care of two that he himself created and, looking at the notes more closely, he noticed that the plan was old, perhaps from At the time, the jet had rejoined the Decepticons and, therefore, cannot follow through on plans without risking bringing light to Stormrunner.

Soundwave takes the plans of the mini cassette and leaves the room, however, a few seconds later, one of his tentacle cables goes back into the room and picks up the Predacon plush and only then does Soundwave follow his own path.

Meanwhile, Shockwave managed to create a secure connection with the Autobots

All Autobots were present.

Shockwave: where is Stormrunner?

Optimus: still recharging

Shockwave: great, because she can't know what I'm going to tell you now.

Autobots pay attention

Shockwave: Starscream is in terrible condition, needs urgent medical help.

Optimus: then the cry from before ....

Shockwave nods

Shockwave: me, Knockout and Soundwave will abandon Megatron

The bots are surprised, especially since Soundwave abandoned the decepticon leader because he was his right hand man

Shockwave: wanting to apply for asylum

Optimus: request accepted

Shockwave: I will send coordinates of where we will appear and ask for immediate help to the location

Optimus: we will be at the coordinates

Shockwave sends the information and Optimus gives the order for them to go

Knockout puts Starscream on his back, Soundwave held the jet's wings and in the other hand the plush while Shockwave gave orders to the Predacon. It didn't take long for the three to meet on the bridge and Soundwave opened the space bridge and the three cross it taking advantage that Megatron retired to his quarters for recharges

Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee were already at the agreed place when they see the space bridge open and cons leave. Upon seeing the status of Starscream Arcee put his hands on his face, in shock, Bulkhead also could not believe it and his mouth was open and Optimus had a mixture of horror, surprise and anger to the point that he closed his fist tightly. Optimus went to Knockout and caught Starscream with the utmost care in his arms, he would take him.

Optimus warns Ratchet to open the space bridge and prepare the medical bay because the matter was serious, and shortly afterwards a space bridge appeared for them, but before they enter they hear the great roar of the Predacon that fell a few meters away from them. Above was Megatron, furious and wounded by the beast's claws.

Predacon fought the leader of the Decepticons because Shockwave gave him orders to do so if Megatron was after them and they would need time.

The cons enter the portal while Arcee and Bulkhead fired at Megatron who was running towards them, also firing, until everyone entered the space bridge before Megatron managed to reach them and the bridge closed

Megatron's furious scream can be heard miles away across the desert. Predacon after having completed his orders, took off and disappeared into the clouds.

on base Autobot Stormrunner had awakened and was standing beside Bumblebee when the bridge opens and Shockwave appears along with Knockout

Stormrunner; Knock? Shock? what are you doing here?

Stormrunner went to them and saw that Soundwave exiting the portal and holding the wings of Starscream

Stormrunner looks pale and went to Soundwave but Shockwave holds her

Stormrunner; no!! drop me !! what happened to my carrier ?? !! where is he??!!

Bulkhead and Arcee appear and just behind them Optimus holding Starscream practically destroyed

Stormrunner; N-NO !! NO!! STAR !! DADDY !! RELEASE ME, LEAVE ME! WHAT HAPPENED?! CARRIER !!

Stormrunner was desperate to see Starscream in that state, everyone was, Optimus took the bot to Ratchet who, even surprised, started to take care of Starscream's wounds with the help of Knockout. Stormrunner was crying, and crying hard, wanting to go to the medical bay but being stopped by Shockwave.

Soundwave uses a tentacle and takes Stormrunner and, with the other tentacle, puts the small bot in a state of stasis giving a small shock behind her neck and now holds her gently in arms. Soundwave placed the young femme on the large sofa that Ratchet built for the autobots to relax in and places the predacon plush in her arms.

The group understood that it was not good for her to see the state of her carrier although they thought that how Soundwave calmed her a little too much but they were silent when they saw that Soundwave's eyes shone behind the mask, in fury.

Soundwave went to the desk where Ratchet and Raf created things and put the mini-cassette plan on and started working on it. Nobody dared to ask what the lilac bot was doing.

And a heavy climate covered the base that was always so lively, at that time there were no factions, there were no autobots or decepticons, there were only cybertroans concerned about a friend.


	12. *extra:all alone*

Megatron woke up from his recharge and went immediately to Medical Bay to see if Knockout managed to keep Starscream alive for the nightmare that awaited him further on but he found the place empty and with no sign of Knockout and Starscream.

The leader of the Decepticons went to the bridge to speak to Soundwave about where those two would be but he found no one, then he went to the Shockwave laboratory and also did not find him.

Already furious he took a vehicon

Megatron: where is everyone?

Vehicon: Soundwave, Knockout, Shockwave and Starscream left the Nemesis ship via a space bridge, my lord

Megatron's scream can be heard by the entire aircraft and, in a totally uncontrolled act, the big gray bot offline Vehicon who answered his question in front of the other Vehicons who now obviously stayed away for security reasons

Megatron: FIND THEM !! FIND THE Betrayers !! I WANT THEM OFFLINE !!

Megatron now went into the open space of the aircraft and was going to put himself in the shape of a vehicle to get out of the traitors when Predacon attacks him

And Megatron fights for his life against the great Predacon which, because he is attacking him, is because he received direct orders from Shockwave, which made him even more enraged...


	13. The beginning of the end

Almost a week has passed and Starscream still has no sign of going online again. Ratchet had done a miracle, he managed to save the seeker’s life and, also, reconnect his wings. A miracle indeed. However, he was not yet completely out of danger because if he went online again, the seeker would still have weeks, maybe months, to fully recover from the damage Megatron did to him.

Starscream was still at Medical Bay, alone, Ratchet had left to deliver some rapporteurs for Prime. Bumblebee and Stormrunner were with the humans, talking to them or rather, they were trying to cheer her up and trying to get her to take some energy because since Starscream arrived at the base.

Shockwave helped the autobots try to locate the nemesis and Soundwave well, he was still working on his project.

Everyone was doing what they could at the time and none of them noticed when someone stepped outside Medical Bay. It was Starscream.

Stormrunner, upon seeing the seeker leaning on the medical bay's front door, runs up to him and leaps at him, causing the two to hit the floor in a big bang.

Stormrunner: carrier !!

Stormrunner was holding back the tears

Starscream caresses his daughter's head while holding on to not show that she was in a lot of pain

Starscream: I'm fine

Starscream sits on the floor and puts Stormrunner on his lap until he gets slapped on the head by Ratchet

Ratchet: you are not doing well at all! need rest!

Starscream: auch! Ratchet why do that? ............ wait, Ratchet?

Starscream now sees that it was on the autobot base

Starscream: Can someone explain to me what I'm doing on the Autobot base?

Knockout: we needed help from Ratchet

Starscream gets up holding Stormrunner in her arms, but Ratchet removes the young femme from his cloaks and puts it on the floor.

Ratchet; to medical bay!

Ratchet practically forces Starscream to lie down again while undergoing further tests. Knockout told everything that happened since what happened in Nemesis and how he, Soundwave and Shockwave decided to stop following Megatron. Stormrunner was on the berth's side watching over her father.

Bumblebee warned the other bots that Starscream had woken up, now everyone was outside waiting to be able to come in to see how he was doing.

Ratchet hands Starscream a cube of energon and he takes just one sip and then hands the cube to Stormrunner. It didn't take long for him to get another slap on the head from Ratchet.

Ratchet: the cube is for you!

Starscream: the habit spoke louder ...

Bumblebee: does it mean that since Stormrunner you don't eat well?

Starscream looks at the yellow bot

Starscream: When did you get your voice back?

Stormrunner; not recovered, I just created a vocal translator for him. His speaker still needs to be completely replaced

Stormrunner had finished drinking the whole energon cube that Starscream gave her. And she received a slap from Ratchet on the head too

Ratchet; the cube was for Starscream! Frankly you two !!

Stormrunner and Starscream: sorry ...

Knockout: I'm glad you're back, Star

Starscream: yeah, yeah, whatever ...

Starscream ve Shockwave and Soundwave get closer, Soundwave held something in fisted hands

Stormrunner on seeing Soundwave turns her face to the side

Stormrunner; hunf!

Starscream: what happened between Storm and Sound?

Knockout explains what happened days ago and how Soundwave, to calm the little one, used a little force and that Stormrunner has not spoken to him since.

Starscream: I don't know if I am grateful or if I blow Soundwave's face ...

Soundwave puts itself in front of Stormrunner

Stormrunner; no use Soundwave, I will never, never will forgive you

Soundwave opens its hands and presents a mini cassette in the shape of a fox. the min cassette was dark silver in color with dark blue paws and part of the dark blue face as well.

The little fox jumps up and puts himself on Stormrunner's shoulders

Soundwave: .................. for you

Stormrunner: on second thought ... I don't even remember why I was angry with you

the bot group laughs

Soundwave: need a name

Stormrunner: Skyjumper

Strscream looks at Soundwave and says thanks very quietly, but it was enough for the spy bot to hear

Ratchet expelled everyone from the medical bay, leaving only Optimus Prime and Starscream inside, and when they all left, Optimus looked at the seeker.

Optimus: you could have died

Starscream: but I didn't die

Optimus sighs and sits down on the side of the berth where Starscream was

Optimus ....

Starscream: .....

Optimus; why didn't you tell me you were sparkled at the time?

Starscream: ..................................... you found out

Optimus nods and Starscream looks down

Starscream: that time was complicated ... the war was still something that at the beginning and news like that would change everything, more for me than for you for sure

Optimus; we would have managed, i would be there with you!

Starscream: save me. you are an autobot and I a decepticon, we would never work

Optimus: but I had a right to know! I could protect you! you two!

Optimus looks outside and sees Stormrunner playing catch with Miko, Rafael, Bumblebee, Skujumper, Laserbrick and Savage. Miko was riding on Savage and Raf was on top of Laserbrick, all fleeing Bumblebee. Jack just looked at the group and told Arcee that he was too old for these games

Optimus: does she know?

Starscream looks at Stormrunner having fun and smiling again

Starscream: something tells me that she knows, she's smart

Optimus laughs softly and smiles

Optimus: she inherited this from you, without a doubt

Starscream lets out a smile and looks at Prime's wrist

Starscream: is that ...?

Optimus looks at his wrist, where he had a kind of bracelet with a piece of gray metal

Optimus: yes, I have broken that piece of yours since that day. I never really forgot about you ...

Starscream: .................. sorry, I'm sorry for hiding the truth and getting away from you. I was confused

Optimus: understandable given everything you've been through but ... can we start again?

Starscream: not while Megatron is on the loose

Optimus approaches Starscream and lovingly holds his hand

Optimus: we will fix it, we will do it right this time

Starscream shakes his hand

Starscream: I hope so

Stormrunner was watching them both from the door

Stormrunner; oh for Primus sake! Just sparkbond already!

Prime and Starscream look at her, surprised now, and notice that Raf, Miko and Bumblebee were together with her

Miko: Didn't I say they still liked each other?

Raf: against all possibilities

Bumblebee: I'm still trying to believe

Starscream: Hey !!

The group of young people leave there at top speed

Starscream: frankly ...

Optimus Prime laughs in a way he hasn't laughed in a while and takes advantage of the confusion and steals a quick kiss from Starscream

Optimus: rest

Optimus leaves the medical bay leaving an embarrassed Starscream behind


	14. Final Battle

A few days had passed and still no sign of Megatron or the Nemesis ship. Soundwave helped Ratchet try to find the location while Shockwave created the synthetic enerjon. The other bots trained and Stormrunner was no exception. Starscream was still weak so he spent most of his time in the medical bay resting. And then, it happened, a space bridge opened somewhere in the desert revealing Nemesis, because the ship was large it took a while to get out of the portal completely.

Optimus: Ratchet, Stormrunner and Starscream you are at the base. The rest come with me to capture Megatron

Stormrunner would object but Starscream covers her mouth

Starscream: okay, be careful

Ratchet helps Starscream to put himself in the medical bay for some more tests, he was still recovering from his injuries, especially in the part of the wings that miraculously managed to be replaced but it would take time before the seeker could fly again.

Stormrunner sees the group enter the space bridge and it closes

Stormrunner; I don't understand ... why Megatron decided to appear now? It doesn't make any sense ... and the location right in the middle of nowhere ...

Ratchet: Megatron must be planning a direct frontal attack using the ship's cannon

Starscream: no, the cannons would take a long time to be recharged because the ship does not have enough energy to function and keep the cannons connected at all times

Stormrunner and Starscream: it's a trap! Megatron is not on the ship!

Stormrunner: Ratchet send the group back, now !!

Ratchet opens a communication when an explosion is heard at the base and Vehicons shoot in. Starscream breaks the berth of medical bay and stands behind along with Stormrunner and Ratchet

Stormrunner: Skyjumper !!

The mini cassette comes out of a young female's chest and turns into a dark blue and silver assault rifle with touches of black

Starscream: Remind me when we get out of here alive to kill Soundwave for doing this kind of update on my project

Ratchet: then you thank him for that !!

Stormrunner shoots with Starscream and Ratchet

Optimus had received the message but Ratchet was not close to the controls to open the space bridge, Stormrunner and whoever was closest and she noticed this when she started moving towards the controls while putting herself in stealth mode.

Starscream: Stormrunner come back here! Do not do it!!

Ratchet: it's too dangerous !!

Stormrunner started to put the code and opened the space bridge but a big gray hand caught it off guard and launched it with all his might

Starscream: Stormrunner !!

Starscream runs firing at the Vehicons and stands in front of her protecting her from shots fired by enemies.

Megatron was at the base, he had somehow discovered where the base was

Megatron was completely beside himself, his eyes were completely empty, all he saw was destruction.

Megatron starts running towards the Starscream, a black liquid comes out of his mouth. It was dark enerjon, he during his madness, injected himself with black enerjon in order to gain more power

Starscream: he went crazy for good

Stormrunner: this is not the best time to notice the madness that already existed in him!

Stormrunner shoots Megatron, who doesn't even dodge, but Starscream takes her in his arms and throws himself to the side. Megatron goes straight and makes a hole in the base wall.

Megatron comes out in the shape of a jet and manages to stand in front of Stormrunner and puts himself in biped form again and holds her by the neck squeezing harder and harder. Starscream tries to stop Megatron by holding him by the arm with the help of Ratchet, but both are unable to move their arm until Megatron is hit by a shot from the space bridge. the group had received the ratchet message and managed to get back in time.

Megatron's eyes start to turn black and he launches Stormrunner against the group, Bumblebee agile as he always manages to hold the young femme in midair.

Stormrunner: cof cof ... now I have an idea of what you went through Bee

Bumblebee: you'll be fine since your tongue is still sharp

Soundwave uses its tentacles to hold Megatron, who has now been completely lost, his black eyes are watering the black liquid that trickled down his face and he starts to let go of Soundwave.

Shockwave goes to the panel and creates a new space bridge with the one already open, creating a bridge for the Shadow Zone that started to suck everything inside.

Shockwave: now !!

Soundwave releases Megatron that starts to be pulled into the portal but managed to remain firm, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Starscream fired at him while holding onto something, Soundwave held Bumblebee holding Stormrunner. Optimus decides to let go and attacks Megatron with the sword both are swallowed into the portal but Soundwave used the other tentaculum and held Prime and brought him inside just in time for Shockwave to close the portals and leave Megatron trapped in the ghost zone.

All the bots go to the ground, breathing quickly because the systems were overloaded

Bulkhead: it's over .... we won ...

Shockwave: affirmative

Ratchet \; what a long ride

Arcee: what do we do now?

Optimus Prime gets up and goes to Starscream helping him to get up

Optimus Prime: now Arcee will regroup and take the nemesis ship and use it to return to Cybertron and rebuild our planet. No more factions, just cybertroans

Bumblebee still held Stormrunner in his arms

Stormrunner: Bumblebee .... I'm still too young for that ... but within 30 vyorns we can go out together

Bumblebee: huh?

Starscream: TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF FROM MY DAUGHTER YOUR PRIME PROJECT!

Bumblebee was so surprised and without knowing what was going on he released Stormrunner that he fell on his ass to the ground

Stormrunner; nice touch ...

After a while and calming the spirits of Starscream against Bumblebee the group easily takes the nemesis ship without protests. A few days later they said goodbye to their human friends as they embarked on the ancient Nemesis, now renamed Atlas, towards the planet they call home


	15. *Extra: The date*

Several Vyorns have passed since leaving Earth, Cybertron has been almost completely rebuilt, only a few parts remain to be finished. There were no more Autobots and Neither Decepticons, messages were sent by the entire galaxy about the end of Megatron and how there would be no more factions. The planet was safe and those who lived on it were happy. Of course, from time to time there were problems, it was normal on any living planet, there was still a group of Decepticon that caused confusion for the planet and that tried to increase their numbers and follow Megatron's ideology but a police was created for this and other human ideas they were added to the planet as well as hospitals, colleges and schools so that history would never be forgotten and so that future generations could choose their own path.

Speaking of new generations, Stormrunner had become a beautiful femme, she inherited the thin and feminine traits of Starscream after she became an adult. Skyjumper on her chest made the silhouette even more gala. Stormrunner grew a lot, she was only 4 centimeters bigger than Starscream, she is no longer small.

Stormrunner was running down the stairs at her house, she was late for an appointment. Starscream was in the room with her younger brother, Orion, who would complete only 6 vyrons in a few days. Optimus played with Orion with the human pick a boo game that Orion laughed and had fun with

Stormrunner stood at the door to leave

Starsream: where are you going?

Stormrunner: I'm late for my date

Starscream: ah sure, your date ....... YOUR WHAT ?!

Stormrunner leaves at full speed: see you later

Starscream looks at Optimus, they were sparkbounded

Starscream: did you know that?

Optimus drinks some emerjon that was in his glass

Starscream: Optimus .... who is Stormrunner dating?

Optimus: a good bot, with a pure heart

Starscream approaches Optimus

Optimus takes another sip of his drink, now a little nervous

Starscream: name

Stormrunner was running through the streets of Cybertron when he swore he heard her carrier scream "I'm going to kill him !!", but she thought it was just her impression.

Stormrunner spots a yellow bot among the others

Stormrunner; | Bee !!

Bumblebee goes to her and hugs her, although the seeker was bigger in size than he

Bumblebee: hey Storm

Stormrunner gives Bumblebee a kiss and they both hold hands intertwining their fingers as they begin their encounter.

Stormrunner didn't know it yet but Bumblebee was planning something special for her shortly in the future but that's a story for another time.


End file.
